Omeland
Omeland is a medium-sized country on the upper reaches of the Spurnian river. It directly borders the Spur, Flenburgh, Kajasthan and Sawistan. Over the river it borders Omarah and Lastornia. The two main cities of Omeland are Vallavegas in the west and Guadalagoza in the east. Between them they govern the towns of Lagusa, Zarandair, Alcarcon, Azeriko, Cordogas, Oleiledo, Londer, Albarossa, Hueloma, Barceville and Tenera. Omeland was initially part of the Spur, though it was given its independence during the Great Gap, probably as a result of the Spurnian Subjugation. The people of Omeland speak a dialect halfway between Flennish and Lastrian, due to their close ties to both cultures. History Omeland did not exist before the Great Gap - the lands were two outer territories of the Spur: Alcorcia and Hueland. Being ethnically unique from the 'true citizens' of the Spur, lesser importance was given to the development of the regions. This also went for the region of Riverdell, which later became Flenburgh. The people of these three regions were constantly ostracised and blamed for everything that went wrong in the Spur, but nevertheless formed a vital part of the country. Hueland bordered the Spurnian River, therefore controlling the river trade upstream of the Spur proper, and the same went for Riverdell downstream. Alcorcia was a great producer of wheat, barley and other grains, making itself the breadbasket of the country. Shortly before the Great Gap, the Vardanids invaded the Spur to lift several embargoes the latter had placed upon it. The war was still continuing when the Gap occurred, but by the time it did all of Hueland and Alcorcia were under Vardanid control. After the Gap Omeland existed. Not in its current state, mind - the lands around Guadalagoza and Cordogas were part of the Vardanid Empire, as they always had been. But Omeland existed as a free country, as did Flenburgh. They both had close ties to the Vardanids, perpetuating the theory that the Vardanid Empire demanded their freedom as part of their peace terms after the Spurnian Subjugation. Omeland functioned essentially as a Marcher Kingdom of the Vardanids for the next two hundred years. Over time it grew distant - the Vardanid Shahanshahs tried to gradually rein in control over the country, which was violently resisted by the Omelians, who still bore the scars of Spurnian lordship. Finally, in 617, Shahanshah Viterges attempted to pass a law making Omeland legally part of the Vardanid realm. This sparked the Omelian Rebellion, an action led by Marcher King Enrique IV. Vardanid soldiers under Crown Prince Pakoras II entered Omeland through the road from Halat, meeting Omelian forces at the gates of Oleiledo. There King Enrique IV won an unexpected victory, turning back the Vardanids. He won another victory at the Arahagh River, sending Prince Pakoras back to Soran in shame. This embarrassment of the Price did not go unnoticed, and in 619 the Vardanids returned out of an obligation to avenge Pakoras' humiliation. This tme King Enrique was not so lucky, being forced back to his capital Vallavegas. The city was besieged for a year and a half before help came from Flenburgh and Lastornia. The Battle of Vallavegas resulted in another crushing defeat for the Vardanids, and the end of their machinations over Omeland. Once Omeland was truly free, it wasted no time in strengthening its relations with its saviours Flenburgh and Lastornia. The royal families of all three are still interconnected to this day, and they comprise the core of a trade league spanning the north of Suren's Desert. Omeland was stable for the next forty years, growing ever stronger and richer as it clamped down on the Spurnian river trade. Once the Vardanid Empire collapsed in 661, King Juan II seized on the opportunity and took Gadares and Khorduz while the tatters of the empire were still falling. He assisted his cousin, the Lastornian King Lirain, in the conquest of Itubia in 672 as well, earning Juan the nickname 'el Rey Royo', the Red King. Since the Red King, the borders of Omeland have stayed set. King Ambrosio attempted to intervene to stop the Kaja conquests of eastern Senheim in 702, but the fight was a lost cause and the Omelian detachment returned home in shame after the Battle of Jagapat. Since then Omeland has been at peace, but remaining on its guard in case Kajasthan turns its eyes to the Spurnian River valley.Category:Countries